Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an imaging apparatus that includes a memory card storage for removably storing a memory card in which data of a shot image is recorded and a battery storage for removably storing a battery within the storage thereof. There has also been proposed an electronic apparatus in which a lid is provided on the storage in order to protect a battery and a memory card from dust or the like and which is capable of performing insertion/removal of the battery and the memory card in a lid opened state. There has also been increasing opportunity to perform self-shooting in order to bring himself to be viewed by others through SNS or the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-134814 discloses an imaging apparatus that includes a display unit configured to be rotated so as to be openable and closable with respect to a camera body and is capable of directing the display unit in a direction suitable for the user's shooting attitude. Japanese Patent No. 3687163 discloses an imaging apparatus that rockably supports a video display device with respect to the rear side of the body so as to permit a display screen on which the video is displayed to be tiltable in upper and lower directions and is capable of self-shooting such that the display screen on which the video is displayed is pointed toward the front side of the body.
In the imaging apparatus including a display unit which is rotated so as to be openable and closable with respect to a camera body, the display unit may interfere with the lid of the storage, such as a card cover, a battery lid, or the like when the display unit is rotated to its opened state (state where the display unit is in a use position). Consequently, the lid may be deformed or damaged or the display unit may be damaged.
Since the imaging lens and the display surface of the video display device overlap in projection in the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3687163, the thickness of the video display device in the display surface direction increases, resulting in an increase in size of the entire imaging apparatus. When the display screen is directed forwards upon self-shooting, a weight balance may be disrupted. In addition, it may be difficult to perform self-shooting in a state where the imaging apparatus is gripped by himself. When the display device is a touch panel type display device, it is difficult to handle the display device upon operation of icons displayed thereon and a plurality of operations needs to be carried out until the display device is directed in a direction for self-shooting.